Shards (Осколки)
by RFly
Summary: A collection of short stories about One Piece's characters. One character - one story. Сборник рассказов по персонажам Ван Пис. Каждому герою - по истории.
1. Азарт (Кид)

Скрежет, чередующийся с криками боли. Выстрелы и звуки падающих тел. Запах пороха, крови и железа, щекочущий ноздри. Всё это буквально вливается в него, только лишь раззадоривая сильнее.

Он чувствует каждый меч, кинжал и пистолет, принадлежащие людям вокруг. И чувство это подобно тому, что все они принадлежат ему, достаточно лишь захотеть и протянуть руку. Что он и делает, ощущая себя полноправным хозяином битвы.

Каждый предмет, захваченный им, начинает медленно вибрировать, пытаясь вырваться из рук и ножен своих владельцев, чтобы на миг оказаться на свободе, а затем попасть в его подчинение. И всё для того, чтобы быть использованными против предыдущих хозяев. Каждое металлическое орудие – словно продолжение его тела, его пальцев, он чувствует, как все притянутые им мечи и кинжалы вонзаются во врагов, оглашая местность новой волной криков. Все их мучения, теплую кровь, стекающую по попавшим в их тела лезвиям, болезненные ожоги от выстреливших пуль – всё это передавалось ему, лишь распаляя сильнее. Он смеялся, и смех этот был так неестественен в этом кровавом побоище.

Он чувствовал их страх перед ним, их слабость, и ещё сильнее ему хотелось избавиться от этого мусора, столь недостойного. Но вот ощущения сменились на угрозу, и он понял – к нему на огонёк пожаловал некто серьёзнее этих жалких пешек. В предвкушении отменной битвы он повернулся к источнику этого чувства и увидел перед собой двух огромных мужчин, с боевыми топорами наперевес. Эти двое выглядели солиднее всех предыдущих врагов, и он облизнулся в предчувствии хорошей забавы и победы. Ведь в своих победах он никогда не сомневался.

\- Хорошо, покажите же, что эти топоры вам не для красоты, а то я уже начал разочаровываться в вас и вашей команде, несмотря на все слухи! – крикнул он им.

Это был азарт битвы, рискованная игра, где либо - всё, либо - ничего. И такой расклад Юстассу нравился, нравилось это кипящее ощущение внутри и атмосфера сражений.


	2. Пасмурным днем (Робин)

Одним довольно хмурым утром, когда всё небо заполонили тяжёлые свинцовые тучи, грозившиеся пролить дождь на всякого человека, на небезызвестной палубе одной пиратской команды разгорался очередной спор.

\- И почему меня окружают одни идиоты, - устало вздохнула Нами, не в силах больше отчитывать развеселившегося Луффи, что пытался жонглировать апельсинами. Ящик спелых плодов им всучил один старичок на рынке, в ответ на оказанную услугу. Девушка благоразумно умолчала о том, что их капитан побил гнусных бандитов, пытавшихся отнять всю выручку деда, чисто случайно. И вот теперь паренёк развлекался с тремя апельсинами, знатно забавляя Чоппера и Усоппа тем, что либо запихивал фрукты в рот для создания огромных щёк, либо подбрасывая их в воздух и пробуя жонглировать – но последнее у него не получалось, и вот палуба уже была засыпана не пойманными апельсинами. Один плод упал на живот спящего Зоро, но тот только громче всхрапнул.

\- Послушайте уже Нами-сан и кончайте играться с едой! – рассерженный Санджи решил не прибегать к методу слов и хорошенько наградил всех троих шутников порцией тумаков. Луффи как ни в чём ни бывало, швырнул обратно апельсины в ящик, и прошёл в сторону кухни с кличем «Санджи, где мясо?!». Двое других провинившихся под чутким и строгим взглядом блондина собирали прочие фрукты, разбросанные вокруг.

\- Вместо того, чтобы разбрасываться столь любезно подаренными нам апельсинами, лучше порадуем наших прекрасных дам изысканными десертами, - отчитывал их Санджи, после чего скомандовал Усоппу отнести ящик на кухню, пламенно при этом заверив находившуюся рядом Робин (Нами к тому времени, оставив все попытки вразумить мальчишек, удалилась в свою каюту), что лакомство будет поистине роскошным.

Археолог же, расположившаяся на шезлонге с новой книгой, чуть улыбнулась, и из вежливости не стала говорить, что сейчас аппетита у неё нет. Когда кок вместе с Усоппом покинули палубу, и наступила тишина, Робин решила немного отдохнуть и попробовать заснуть. Сегодня с утра она себя не очень хорошо чувствовала, немного болела голова – от испортившейся погоды ли, или по каким иным причинам, но женщина чувствовала, что отдых ей необходим. Даже когда она отправилась с ребятами за покупками, то недолго с ними пробыла, лишь купила самое необходимое для себя и вернулась на корабль. В поле зрения Робин попал спящий мечник, с живота которого забыли убрать апельсин, и теперь плод мерно поднимался и опускался с каждым храпом Зоро. Эта картина позабавила её и Робин позволила себе небольшую роскошь усмехнуться, после чего взяла со столика рядом очки. Пусть солнце на небе томилось за пеленой свинцовых туч, но ей лучше засыпалось, когда глаза были защищены. К тому же, пока она дремлет, погода может наладиться, а что приятно в том, что когда проснешься, солнечные лучи тебя ослепят. Расположившись удобнее и скрестив руки на животе, Робин расслабилась и вскоре заснула.

Почему-то ей приснились сцены из её детства на Охаре, сны, которых она не видела уже давно. И не те неприятные моменты, когда её обзывали и обижали другие дети, а когда она встретила того великана, что дал ей такие важные советы. Лёгкая улыбка заиграла на губах спящей женщины от этих воспоминаний, улыбка, которую так редко видят её товарищи. Сны о прошлом постепенно перешли в сны о настоящем, устроив целый карнавал из тех весёлых и беспечных ситуаций, что происходили на их корабле каждый день.

Сквозь дрёму Робин почувствовала приятный цитрусовый аромат, смешанный с запахом ликёра и кофе. Санджи, как всегда, старался приготовить что-то необычное. Затем она услышала недовольное ворчание – Зоро проснулся и был весьма удивлён неизвестно откуда появившимся у него на животе апельсином. Робин чуть открыла глаза и увидела, как мечник, махнув рукой, взялся чистить плод, после чего начал его есть, не деля на дольки. Покончив с фруктом, он направился в сторону носа корабля и пропал из виду. Вдалеке кричали чайки, и этот звук убаюкивающе действовал на археолога. Но дальше она уже спала без снов.

Во второй раз она проснулась от мягкого прикосновения к плечу – это Санджи, приготовив блюдо, принёс его и пытался разбудить женщину.

\- Робин-чан, из этих сочных апельсинов я приготовил восхитительный десерт креп-сюзетт, а также варенье и цитрусовый кофе. Также я взял на себя смелость подготовить лёд, если вы пожелаете охлаждённый напиток, - рассказал Санджи.

Робин приподнялась на шезлонге и поблагодарила блондина. На подносе, протянутом коком, была тарелка с дымящимися блинчиками и политые сиропом дольки апельсина, небольшая вазочка с ярко-оранжевым вареньем и большой бокал с кофейным напитком, на краешек которого была надета долька апельсина в кожуре. Помимо чашечки с кубиками льда, Санджи позаботился приготовить небольшую сахарницу.

\- Спасибо, Санджи-кун, это выглядит очень вкусно, - сказала Робин, и хотела уже принять поднос из его рук, как рядом раздался знакомый довольный возглас:

\- О, блинчики! – и, недолго думая, Луффи ухватился за всю порцию. – Ай, горячо! - воскликнул он, чуть не выронив лакомство, и поспешил отправить его в рот. Смачно чавкая, капитан сказал что-то ошарашенному Санджи о вкусных блинах, но вышло это нечленораздельно. И с чувством выполненного долга Луффи пошёл дальше.

\- Ах ты, - начал заводиться блондин, но тут его руки мягко коснулась ладонь Робин, чего парень никак не ожидал.

\- Санджи-кун, у тебя ведь ещё остались такие блинчики? – археолог спросила это по большей части из-за того, чтобы парень не сердился и не вымещал злобу на беспечном пареньке. Но и не хотелось, чтобы старания кока оказались впустую – Я бы не отказалась их попробовать, раз они понравились нашему капитану.

\- Конечно, Робин-чан! – одно это обращение сменило гнев Санджи на милость, и в порыве чувств он взял женщину за руку, приглашая её пройти на кухню за новой порцией десерта. И хмурый день стал чуточку ярче.


	3. Привычка (Дофламинго)

Его ноги ходили по множеству путей, а количеству увиденного позавидует любой путешественник. Впрочем, всё же вряд ли те дороги, по которым он ходил, и методы, к которым прибегал в своём долгом, странном и жестоком путешествии, привлекут тех, кто отправляется в путь из-за романтики приключений. Мир жесток, он постоянно напоминает тебе, даже если ты идёшь по небольшому городу, где каждый из его жителей всё бы отдал, лишь бы получить способность сжигать ненавистного взглядом. Он напоминает тебе о своей жестокости, когда ты посреди пустыни, и под ногами твоими – лишь жалкие песчинки, которым нет дела до тебя, твоих невзгод, твоих ран. Это напоминание всюду с тобой в небе меж облаков, говоря тебе о том, что в мире не всё так безмятежно и спокойно, как здесь. Это напоминание всюду, прямо за твоей спиной.

Он так привык к нему, что просто смеялся в лицо этому напоминанию. И старался добиваться всего, чего хотел, быть над всеми.

Головная боль постоянно сдавливала невидимый обруч, сильнее всего воздействуя на лоб. Он ощущал пульсацию сосуда на виске с каждым пробуждением от кошмара. И каждый раз возвращал себя в реальность из той ночи. Боль и кошмары караулили его у плеча всякий раз, как он оставался наедине с собой. Ощущения словно эхо доносили до него крик каждого из жителей того города.

Он так привык к боли, что обращал её в оружие и дарует теперь боль другим. Понимая при этом, что ни один из его даров не передаст и доли собственных мучений.

Вино притупляло боль, помогало ощутить вкус жизни – не тот, что был с горечью жестокости, а настоящей жизни. Он мог уже с закрытыми глазами, а порой и по запаху определить сорт напитка и предположить, что вино принесёт ему в итоге. Наслаждение, успокоение, забвение, или сосредоточенность. Оно было многогранно и величественно, каковым он считал и себя.

Он так привык к этому удовольствию, что окружил себя и другими утехами, но ни одно из них не давало такого же эффекта.

Всю свою жизнь ему не хватало одного – того, что есть у многих, более приземлённых невеж, но почти не было у него. Такого обыденного, но в то же время ценного – семьи. В своём путешествии он видел множество семей, не ценивших своего счастья, пренебрегавших им. Видел множество людей, которые были готовы убивать за это, и действительно убивали. Он и сам разрушил множество семей ради своих целей и ради того, чего желал сам.

Он так привык к этому желанию, что сумел сплотить вокруг себя разных людей в семью. И знает, что это не просто громкое слово, а нечто большее.

Он привык к этим принципам и потому достиг многого, добился силы и влияния. Они никогда его не подводили, помогали выйти из самых паршивых ситуаций. Он сделал себе имя.

Кто знал, что нерушимая стена привычек падёт под напором столь переменчивого паренька? Нет ответа…


	4. Проверка (Цезарь)

В пустом мрачном коридоре гулко раздавались шаги. Не спешная походка, не громкий грузный топот. Нет, звук был ровный, человек явно никуда не торопился, но в полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь редким шумом из открываемых помещений, звук этот казался особенно пугающим.

Эксцентричная натура Цезаря возжелала сегодня обойтись без легкой газовой формы. Так ежедневная проверка превратилась в средство запугивания окружающих. Грызя один конец соломинки, мужчина спокойно шел по коридору, отмечая недочеты подчиненных. Первая попавшаяся ему открытая дверь привлекла его внимание неярким светом и громким стуком из помещения, заглушавшим даже эхо от шагов. Звук этот раздражал Цезаря.

Зайдя внутрь, ученый оказался в подсобке, где туда-сюда сновали беспокойные людишки - то с тарелками, то с кастрюлями. Шумела вода, а громкий стук шел со стороны весьма упитанного мужчины, от всей души лупившим по кускам мяса молотком. Отметив, что здесь все в порядке, и что если он останется здесь еще хоть сколько-то, то его великий ум просто не выдержит, Клаун отправился дальше по коридору.

Через некоторое время мужчина различил слабый отзвук капель, а спустя пару минут нашел источник звука - в одном месте на потолке образовалась трещина, из которой была течь. Уже образовалась порядочная лужа, собственно, Цезарь протечку так и обнаружил, с громким шлепком встав ногой в воду. И как раз в этот момент в коридоре появился один из уборщиков. Быстрый взгляд на ученого, а затем на лужу - и мужчина со шваброй кинулся тут же прибирать.

\- Я тут думал о том, что моим славным уборщикам нужно новое помещение для отдыха и инвентаря, - как бы невзначай начал Цезарь. Мимолетная улыбка и вздох благодарности уборщика дали понять, что его слова попали в цель. Но не дожидаясь уже порядком раздражавшего "Спасибо, Мастер", ученой все с тем же заботливым выражением лица, под которым скрывалось коварство, добавил:

\- Вот как раз здесь и организуем. И никаких проблем с водой не будет, у нас же все в такой чистоте и порядке...

Чем больше он говорил, тем больше было в его словах яда и тем больше боялся и извинялся уборщик. Довольный тем, что в очередной раз удалось одновременно и запугать человека, и не утратить его доверия, Цезарь направился дальше.

Последнюю остановку в своей проверке ученый сделал у одной из небольших комнат, откуда доносилось странное гудение. Выяснилось, что подчиненные здесь устроили своеобразную комнату отдыха с проектором. Как раз в тот момент несколько мужчин смотрели какой-то матч и яро спорили с комментатором. Цезарь отчетливо помнил, что часть из находившихся здесь должны были помогать в одной из лабораторий. Но больше всего его напрягало то, что ни одно из этих вульгарных рыл не заметило, как их "дражайший Мастер" зашел в комнату и стоял за их спинами.

\- Милое зрелище, - сказал Клаун, и все крики разом прекратились. На него уставились удивленные лица, постепенно превращавшиеся все в те же - полные благодарности к своему покровителю. - Однако для ваших кумиров исход будет печальный.

"Равно как и для вас, если не отправитесь сейчас же работать".

Расстроенные, но не смевшие сказать что-либо ему, подчиненные отключили трансляцию и направились на выход. Но Цезарь остановил их, мягко добавив:

\- Впрочем, вы же такие молодцы, а потому у меня для вас подарок, в комнате №231... Скажите, что я вас прислал...

Приободренные этим, мужчины направились в указанное помещение. А Цезарь, вернувшись в газовый облик, направился в лабораторию, продолжать свои эксперименты. О том, что "подарок" по всем тестам был весьма неудачен, и мало кто из этих людей вернется живым, ученый деликатно умолчал.


End file.
